Memórias
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETA, YaoiLemon. Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquário se conhecem no Santuário, com o passar dos anos desenvolvem algo além da simples amizade.
1. Memórias I

**Memórias**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

Aquilo fervia e animava a sua alma, era a vida que desejara aos céus. Brigar, lutar, encontrar alguém mais forte, tentar supera-lo e a si mesmo. O gosto do sangue na boca era tão suave e doce, tão seu.

Mas agora havia exagerado na dose, devia ter sido menos ambicioso. Desafiar cinco cavaleiros de prata fora uma estupidez, não conseguia vence-los, não via uma abertura, uma brecha sequer na guarda deles. Mas também não podia desistir da luta, ou poderia ser tachado de covarde. E eles não pareciam querer parar, mesmo ele sendo inferior a eles. Também estavam ávidos por sangue.

Os seis olhavam um para o outro, esperando quem iria atacar primeiro. Um Milo ofegante conseguiu ver e se defender do primeiro golpe; o segundo veio logo em seguida e, milagrosamente, também defendido. O terceiro, numa velocidade imperceptível, acertou o estômago em cheio, jogando-o contra o pilar. Cuspindo sangue, ainda tentou se reerguer, junto com sua honra de guerreiro.

- Olha só irmão, ele ainda tem forças para se levantar. Reconheça, garoto, você é nada para nós. Não acredito que queira se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro, não consegue nem passar por nós!

- Ele quer é apanhar, não vê? É um masoquista...

- Seus...i-idiotas...vocês é que são os vermes! Ficam com toda essa pose, mas não passam de lixo!

- Ele que ta pedindo...

Os insultos foi uma forma que encontrara de se defender dos outros, desde pequeno. Só que, naquele momento, tinha efeito contrário, provocador.

Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo soco, que não chegou ao seu destino. Cauteloso, abriu um dos olhos, para ver o que havia acontecido. Um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros e compridos se encontrava à sua frente, de costas, segurando o punho do agressor. Era impressionante, a potência daquele golpe deveria ter estraçalhado a mão dele, mas mesmo assim segurava firme. Apenas o trincar dos dentes denotava o esforço que fazia, pois sua posição não estava tensa, com os pés um pouco afastados um do outro, a expressão impassível.

Sem que se percebesse, foi congelando a mão que segurava. Em alguns segundos depois, o cavaleiro gritou, sem sentir os dedos, que estavam congelados. Com um olhar sério e superior, o rapaz começou a falar, num grego carregado de um sotaque francês.

- Vocês não têm vergonha? Cinco cavaleiros de prata contra um de bronze? As regras do Santuário proíbem esse tipo de briga, aliás qualquer briga sem sentido! Como é que vocês se tornaram cavaleiros, hein?

- Olha aqui, garoto...

- Olha aqui vocês! Isso que vocês fizeram foi covardia! Se o mestre souber disso...

- Ah, o menino agora é dedo-duro?

- Não, apenas justo. Como homens com o seu caráter juraram proteger Athena, se nem sabem o que é justiça nem respeito?

- Vamos embora, manos. Nós já demos bastante lição de moral naquele moleque mesmo.

- Hunf! Certo. Ainda te pego, francesinho, na Arena. Vai ter o que merece.

O rapaz esperou os cinco cavaleiros se afastarem, para então se virar para Milo, oferecendo sua mão.

- Você está bem?- sorriu, quebrando o aspecto sombrio e sério que a pouco havia demonstrado.

- Uh? E-eu? Estou sim...acho...Só um pouco confuso.

- Foram eles que te incomodaram, provocaram a briga?

- Não, na verdade...fui eu.

- O Quê? Contra cinco cavaleiros de prata?

- Bem...é que...- ruborizou de vergonha.

- Que loucura você fez! Por quê?

- Por nada. Eu estava meio entediado, desde que eu cheguei que não tem uma briguinha sequer!

- Entediado? Há quanto tempo você chegou?

- Anteontem...- disse inocente.

- O quê?

- ...- olhou para o chão, embaraçado.

- Bom...Mas mesmo assim! Lutas sem motivo e causa não são permitidos aqui, vai ter de se acostumar com isso. Veio para cá a treino?

- Sim, e para competir pela posse da armadura de ouro!- falava e gesticulava entusiasmado.

- Haha, eu também. De onde você veio?

- Da ilha de Milos.

- Eu vim da França, sou Kamus.- estendeu-lhe a mão em comprimento.

- Percebi pelo sotaque, me chamo Milo.

- Pelo que vejo, já fez muitos amigos, não é?

- Nada, ninguém...Todos aqui são competitivos, eu por exemplo...

- Estão todos aqui para o campeonato das armaduras de ouro, ele começará logo.

Caminhavam silenciosamente pelo santuário, Milo percebia e sentia a calma que o novo amigo emanava. Aproveitando o silêncio, pôs-se a observá-lo melhor. Tinha uma pele branca, alva, macia, diferente da sua que, por viver numa ilha do Mediterrâneo, era queimada e rude, o que lhe dava uma aparência robusta. Ao contrário do francês, que parecia delicado e frágil. O cabelo sedoso e longo balançava no vento que vinha da marinha, o brilho intenso do sol refletindo nos fios, lembrava as ondas do mar.

O andar era vago e suave, como se flutuasse e não simplesmente andasse. Os gestos calmos e sem afetação. Parecia mais um lorde, do que um cavaleiro. Tão diferente de si, que andava apressado e desajeitado, de gestos nervosos e precipitados. Fazia se sentir inferior.

Sentindo que era observado, Kamus parou de andar e se virou para Milo, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- O que foi? Tem resto de comida no meu dente, é isso?

- Não! Não é nada. Está tudo perfeito.

- Perfeito?- baixou as sobrancelhas, indagador.

O olhar firme e direto deixou-o sem graça e vermelho, virou o rosto tentando disfarçar.

- Er...Cara! Aquilo que você fez foi demais!- tinha de mudar de assunto, rápido- Como fez aquilo? O golpe devia ter quebrado a sua mão!

- E quase quebrou mesmo,- estralou a mão indicada- ainda está doendo para caramba!

- Sei, to vendo sua expressão de dor...- zombou, realmente a expressão dele era impassível de qualquer sentimento.

- É sério! Eu não sinto o meu dedão! Acho que vou ter de passar na enfermaria. Era uma vez um dedo...Não só eu, não é?- apontou para o corpo surrado de Milo.

- Ah, isso? Não dói nada.- mentiu, batendo na barriga para demonstrar- Ai!

- Ahn, claro...

Começava uma grande amizade, de confiança e intimidade. Passaram a treinar muitas vezes juntos, só que Kamus também tinha de supervisionar o treinamento dos outros garotos, por ser mais experiente e um tanto mais velho, além de ser o mais maduro e sensato.

Mas dava uma assistência especial para Milo, já que sua ansiedade e fama de briguento poderia comprometer suas lutas no campeonato. A maior parte do tempo juntos, Kamus só se soltava quando estavam sozinhos. Na presença dos outros, mantinha uma natureza reservada e quieta, com uma máscara de seriedade no rosto.

Mas apareceu um garoto, que também iria competir. Chamava-se Afrodite, mas parecia uma garota, de tão delicado e afetado que era.m Milo antipatizara com a figura logo no primeiro dia de treinamento com Kamus. Ele praticamente grudara no francês, pegava na mão de seu amigo, incessantemente.

Kamus ficava extremamente ruborizado e sem graça com essas atitudes expansivas. Em contrapartida, Milo fervia de ciúmes e raiva, e o rapaz parecia perceber, pois provocava mais ainda.

Muitas vezes o treinamento dos dois se transformava em briga, engalfinhavam-se pelo chão, sob os olhares desesperados de Kamus, que tentava, sem sucesso, separa-los. Uma disputa que duraria até a morte.

O dia do campeonato chegara, e centenas de candidatos do mundo inteiro se amontoavam na arena. No altar, o Mestre ditava as regras do jogo, atrás de si, encontravam-se as nove armaduras. Três estavam ausentes, a de Sagitário sumiu, junto com Aioros, o traidor que tentara matar Athena; a de Libra continuava com seu dono, que se refugiara em algum lugar remoto da China; a de gêmeos também tinha paradeiro desconhecido, Saga sumiu logo após o nascimento da pequena Deusa.

Como lhe fora prometido, o cavaleiro que antes havia ameaçado Kamus era seu último adversário. Enchia-o de insultos, enquanto o francês se limitava a se esquivar dos ataques. Um "Ataque Aurora" congelou o outro e parte da Arena, em seguida, quebrou o gelo com um golpe imperceptível. O cavaleiro de prata caiu a seus pés.

- Francesinho é a mãe!

Simultaneamente, nas outras arenas, aconteciam outras oito batalhas. Milo se encontrava na reta final, com dificuldades para abater o inimigo. Mas gostava desse tipo de batalha, esforçada, as cicatrizes adquiridas lhe davam orgulho. Ao contrário de Afrodite, que prezava sua beleza acima de tudo, como um Narciso. Este lutava com rosas afiadas, evitando o combate direto com o adversário.

No fim da partida, todos os vencedores foram convocados ao templo central e agraciados pelo Sacerdote do Santuário.

- Eu os nomeio os Cavaleiros de Ouro do Zodíaco, os defensores máximos desse Santuário e da Deusa Athena!

Para comemorar, os dez novos cavaleiros mais poderosos resolveram realizar, nos aposentos do templo cedidos pelo Mestre, uma festa regada a vinho e comida. Em pouco tempo estavam todos embebedados, menos Kamus, que negava todo o copo que lhe era oferecido. Devido a insistência dos novos colegas, aceitou um copo, mas logo foi tomando vários e se soltando da timidez. As risadas podiam ser ouvidas dos alojamentos fora do templo, onde cavaleiros, amazonas e aprendizes dormiam.

- Kamus! O amigo Milo aqui disse que você dança muito bem!

- Mentira do Shura! Eu não falei nada disso!

- Toca uma musica aí, Um! O Kamus vai mostrar para a gente como se faz!

- E com quem eu vou dançar? Não vejo nenhuma garota aqui para tirar...

- O Afrodite é quase uma, tira ele para dançar.

- Ora seu...pelo menos eu não cheiro mal como você, Aldebaran!

- É só uma brincadeirinha...Toca aí!

Para a surpresa de Milo, Kamus se levantou e se aproximou de Afrodite, abaixando a cabeça e oferecendo a mão, num convite cortês. O outro sorriu e aceitou a brincadeira, segurando-se no ombro do cavaleiro. Começaram a dançar, mas estavam tão bêbados, que tropeçavam em tudo e riam sem parar. Milo era o único que não estava se divertindo com aquilo, mantinha a cara fechada, como um menino emburrado.

As pernas dos dois se enroscaram, fazendo-os trombarem no chão. Caíram na gargalhada, e Afrodite o abraçou. Aquela fora a gota d'água. Bruscamente, Milo levantou-se e saiu do aposento em passadas largas e furiosas. Recusava-se a presenciar a sem-vergonhice daquela florzinha para cima de Kamus.

Só diminuiu o ritmo dos passos quando se encontrou fora do templo, a noite estava fresca e calma, contradizendo a agitação do local que acabara de abandonar. Recostou-se num tronco de árvore, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos dobrados junto ao corpo. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não podia, se alguém o visse mergulhado em lágrimas, seria humilhante. Conseguiu conter o choro, mas não os soluços, que sacudiam seu corpo.

- Vai perder a festa?

Kamus havia se aproximado, sem ser percebido, com duas garrafas de vinho. Deu uma a Milo.

- Aproveita, que tem bastante e é de graça. Se fosse na civilização, nós seríamos presos por consumir álcool.

- O-obrigado. Eu saí porque estava muito quente e barulhento lá.

- Pensei que gostasse...Abre as pernas.

- Hã?

- Abre!

Milo obedeceu-o, e Kamus sentou-se entre suas pernas, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Seu coração disparou. Virava a garrafa, sorvendo o líquido levemente amargo. Observava as estrelas, enquanto Milo se acalmava e o olhava, admirando o modo como a língua passava pelos lábios, lambendo o vinho.

Hesitou um pouco, antes de mergulhar os dedos nos cabelos escuros e sedosos. Temia que fosse rejeitado por tal ousadia, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e suspirar, deliciado com a carícia.

- Porque você não deixa o seu cabelo crescer?- murmurou.

- Ele é feio, crespo...

- Não...são lindos. Se deixar crescer vão ficar ondulados, combina com a sua pele...

- Acha?

- Acho...Hi, hi. O que eu acho mesmo é que eu bebi demais. Amanhã eu vou me arrepender de tudo isso...Esquece tudo o que eu fiz ou disse, certo?

O cavaleiro caiu no sono nos seus braços, tinha uma expressão serena e doce. Não esqueceria nunca daquela noite, nem de quando o conhecera. Seus sentimentos estavam em turbilhão, confusos. Kamus havia despertado ao mesmo tempo, um calor gostoso em seu coração e uma estranha perturbação. Talvez fosse amizade, coisa que nunca teve apenas isso.

Afastou as preocupações da cabeça, abraçando-o, aproximando-o ainda mais de seu corpo. Encostou o queixo no alto de sua cabeça, e aspirou o perfume que emanava. Fechou os olhos, iria dormir com ele, naquele momento ele era só seu, de mais ninguém.

De longe, Afrodite observava tudo com lágrimas de ódio nos olhos.

* * *

**FIM**

**Dezembro de 2001**


	2. Memórias II

**Memórias II - Partida**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

Fazia três anos que se tornara um cavaleiro de ouro, e desde então dividia seu tempo entre o Santuário e sua terra natal. Tinha muito que desenvolver de seu poder ainda, mas não conseguia viver afastado de sua querida França, nem do Santuário. Havia um importante detalhe que sempre o atraía de volta à Grécia, além dos deveres.

Voltara das "férias" há apenas uma semana e meia, e Milo não lhe dera uma folga sequer. Talvez precisasse de um outro descanso mais cedo do que imaginara. O rapaz era enérgico, e descarregava toda sua energia na luta, e adivinha para quem sobrava?

Acordou bem cedo, para um lanche reforçado, antes de encarar mais um dia. Logo Milo apareceria pela porta, excitado e saltitante, dando soquinhos no ar alegremente. Devia tomar umas no café-da-manhã para ficar daquele jeito...

Camus foi para os fundos da Casa Zodiacal que guardava, a de Aquário. Com uma laranja nas mãos, sentou-se no parapeito de uma janela. Uma longa escada ligava-a a última Casa Zodiacal, a de Peixes. Mesmo estando tão longe, podia perfeitamente enxergar o cavaleiro que a guardava. Este usava apenas calças e estava descalço, despedia-se de alguém, que demorou um pouco para identificar. Afrodite se insinuava, visivelmente, para o rapaz.

Sabia muito bem do que aquela cena se tratava, e aquilo o enojava. Toda noite recebia um homem, sendo ele um cavaleiro ou uma pessoa comum, mas sempre importante, para compartilhar de sua cama.

Tinha plena consciência de sua beleza e do efeito dela, e aprendeu a usar isso em proveito próprio. Não o surpreenderia o fato de que tivesse conseguido regalias e subido de posto e de importância diante do Mestre por tais meios imorais. Era a "cortesã de luxo" do santuário, era revoltante.

Ao mesmo tempo lhe despertava um sentimento de pena, vira o garoto crescer como cavaleiro, ganhar a mais valiosa das armaduras. De rapaz inocente havia se tornado uma criatura extremamente narcisista e ambiciosa. Gostaria de saber se ainda seria capaz de amar, ou se já havia esvaziado totalmente seu coração com tanta farsa.

O cavaleiro de Peixes percebera sua presença, e assim que se despediu de seu convidado com um beijo, virou-se para Camus. Ao vê-lo, seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso encantador. Se não soubesse que era falso, teria sido facilmente convencido por aquele ar angelical que emanava. Não se deixando levar, manteve a cara fechada e continuou a comer.

O rapaz começou a descer as escadas, indo de encontro ao francês. Parou de andar de súbito, e seu sorriso murchou, dando lugar a uma carranca de desprezo. Milo surgira na janela, colocando a mão no ombro no braço do amigo, chamando-lhe a atenção Este também engoliu o sorriso ao avistar Afrodite a meio caminho de seu destino óbvio. Camus se apressou em levar Milo para dentro, para evitar mais uma briga entre os dois.

Pensar que Afrodite dormia a poucos metros de Camus, tão próximo dele, enquanto era obrigado a ficar afastado a duas casas abaixo, o fazia perder longas noites de sono de preocupação. Havia advertido-o para que permanecesse afastado dele, que evitasse as intimidades que mantinha com os outros cavaleiros, mas duvidava que isso adiantaria. Foi andando na frente, apressado, Camus mal conseguia acompanha-lo.

- Espera! Quer treinar sozinho hoje, é isso?

- Hã? Ah...Desculpa. Só estou um pouco irritado, começar o dia e dar de cara com aquele maricas me enerva!

- Calma! O que vocês têm um contra o outro afinal?

- Só não nos aturamos, certo?

- Certo...

Camus abaixou o rosto e encolheu os ombros, amuado. Milo suspirou, não era nele que tinha de descontar a sua raiva. Envolveu seus ombros com o braço, apertando-o.

- Esquece. Isso é birra minha, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Ai, ai! Meu braço machucado!

- Desculpa! Eu me esqueci dele!

- Tudo bem...Acho que não vou ser um bom adversário para você hoje, bati com o braço no rochedo de mal jeito ontem. Pede para Aldebaran treinar com você...

- Não dá! Eu preciso de alguém de tamanho e força igual para treinar aquele golpe!

- E o Afro...

- Não! Nem completa o nome desse desgraçado!

- Ta, ta...Mas se eu começar a sentir que não dá mais para agüentar, nós paramos.

- Feito!

Evitavam usar o sétimo sentido, treinavam em combate somente físico. Sabiam o que aconteceria se lutassem a sério, com os poderes reais. O lugar não suportaria, e o combate duraria uma eternidade e não teria um vencedor. Por isso Milo evitava um confronto real com Afrodite, o preço seria alto demais, para ambos.

O treinamento levou mais tempo do que deveria, o sol brilhava intenso no céu limpo, sem nuvens. O calor das pedras tornava o ambiente insuportavelmente quente e seco. Aquilo era um inferno para Camus, que já nem sentia mais o braço.

- Por favor, Milo. Vamos parar...

- Mas já?

- Já? Mal cheguei da França e você já quer acabar comigo?

- Eu? Parece que você chega mais frouxo de lá! Só estou te aquecendo!

- Sei...é sério, esse calor está me matando. Vamos até a praia? Eu preciso de água no corpo.

- Tudo bem.

Correram para uma praia deserta, uma das inúmeras que o local possuía. Não agüentando mais, Camus foi arrancando todas as peças de roupa, sem cerimônia. Milo parou estarrecido, contemplando a nudez do amigo. Acompanhava com o olhar a mão que retirava os pedaços de tecido, ao vê-la se dirigir para a calça, enrubesceu, mas ao invés de desviar o olhar, ficou hipnotizado pela exuberância que lhe era apresentada.

Mergulhou no mar, refrescando-se, e se virou para onde Milo permanecia parado, ainda vestido.

- O que está esperando, ta uma delícia!

Tirado do transe, pôs-se a tirar a roupa desajeitado, quase tropeçando nas calças. Como duas crianças despreocupadas, jogavam água um no outro, e riam sem parar.

O cavaleiro de aquário saiu da água, seguido do outro. Caíram de costas na areia, lado a lado, ofegantes. Acalmando-se, olhavam para o alto, onde pássaros do Mediterrâneo dançavam no céu uniformemente azul.

- Na França tem lugares como esse?

- Não. As praias de lá não são tão quentes, mas elas têm seu charme...

- Ah, nada se compara a isso.

- Pode ser. Mas pelo menos lá eu não tenho de aturar um pentelho que só gosta de lutar.

- O quê? Seu...

- Ai!

Milo jogou o corpo por cima de Camus, começando a soca-lo. O outro se defendia com os braços cruzados sobre o rosto, e não parava de gargalhar.

- Ai, ai, ai...Pára! Hahahahaha...foi uma brincadeirinha...hahahahaha.

- Vou mostrar quem é o pentelho aqui!

Num gesto que surpreendeu a si mesmo, Milo segurou seus pulsos e os prendeu acima de sua cabeça, enquanto prensava as pernas nos seus quadris. Estava quase deitado sobre ele, sentia seu peito e tórax roçarem nos seus, com a sacudida da risadas. Milo não estava mais brincando, seu olhar percorreu seu rosto, que tinha os olhos fechados e cheios de lágrimas de tanto rir. A boca entreabria-se, num vestígio que ainda restava de alegria, e foi ela que buscou com a própria.

O beijo inesperado fez Camus abrir os olhos assustados e, finalmente, tomar conta do corpo nu acima do seu. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao ver a expressão estranha de seu amigo.

- Por favor, Milo. Sai de cima de mim, está machucando meu braço.

A frase fora dita num tom tão frio e cortante, que o fez se afastar sem pestanejar, mas ficara resignado. Camus se afastou bruscamente, estava tenso e bravo.

- Eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira, sempre sai alguém ferido.

- De-desculpe...eu não queria...

- Tudo bem, esquece tudo.

Virou-se de costas, se trocando silenciosamente. O outro continuou sentado, nu, olhando-o triste. De repente, Milo se deu conta do estado em que estava. Escondeu rapidamente com as roupas a ereção que havia começado a despontar.

- Estou com fome, vou comer. Você vem?

Continuava de costas para ele ainda usando o tom frio de voz. Não podia se levantar, não na frente dele, a evidência de seu erro estava bem ali, debaixo dos trajes.

- Não. Depois eu como, pode ir.

- Certo. Até mais tarde.

Assim que o francês partiu, suspirou longamente. Fora longe demais dessa vez, o que lhe dera na cabeça para agir daquela maneira? Mas já estava feito, o que poderia acontecer? Ele nunca mais o olharia nem falaria com ele para o resto da vida? "Eu quero morrer..."

"Talvez agora ele vá para a França, e nunca mais volte. E com razão!"

- Incrível como ele pode ser uma criatura agradável e sensível, e num instante se tornar um ser frio e cruel, não é mesmo?

Milo se virou assustado para a direção da voz, Afrodite se encontrava a alguns metros atrás de si. Vestiu rapidamente a calça, enquanto o outro se aproximava.

- Sempre na cola, né? Escuta, porque não vai cuidar da sua vida?

- Talvez porque a sua seja mais interessante...

- Há! Com certeza, se comparada ao movimento da sua casa, ou melhor, da sua cama!

- Hahahah...O que foi? Não consegue fazer melhor? Isso não me atinge mais...

- Ora! Vai para o inferno, sua prostituta! Vive se emperiquitando e se perfumando, que utilidade você tem como cavaleiro?

Afrodite ia se aproximando lentamente, como um gato rodeava a sua presa. Quanto mais Milo bufava, mais sentia o desejo de provocar sua ira. Não tinha jeito, era da sua natureza querer vê-lo fumegar de ódio. Seus olhos se estreitavam como a de uma fera, o cabelo desgrenhado grudando-lhe na fronte e no pescoço, caindo pelos ombros, o peito nu e molhado, tudo lhe dava um ar selvagem. Parou tão perto, que Milo podia sentir perfeitamente sua fragrância e o roçar de seu cabelo no rosto. Afrodite aproximou os lábios de sua orelha.

- É assim que você alivia a sua frustração? Ofendendo, atacando? Parece que não está funcionando...

A mão do cavaleiro começou a acariciar de leve sua região mais sensível, que a pouco tentara esconder. A ereção voltou em dobro, fazendo-o suar frio.

- Ficou quieto? Não adianta, não dá para esconder. Eu entendo o que um cavaleiro como Camus pode provocar na gente.

- Agh...

Intensificou a carícia sob o tecido, era impossível manter o controle ou até raciocinar diante de tal provocação. Milo agarrou seu pescoço, forçando-o a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. O maldito sorria triunfante!

- Um cavaleiro como Camus? Eu mandei você ficar longe dele, não mandei?

- Como se eu fosse obedecer alguém do seu nível... Não se preocupe, você envenenou tanto a cabeça dele contra mim, que ele nem dá uma brecha de aproximação. Me repele, assim como acabou de fazer com você!

- Envenenei? Ele sabe quem você é, Afrodite, toda noite! Não é a toa que te despreza!

- Hum! Ele pode ser que sim, mas não você. Não é insensível ao meu toque, pelo o que seu corpo denuncia.

- ...

- O que foi? Está suando, quer que eu o alivie, Milo?

Afrodite parara de acariciá-lo e agora o tomava entre as mãos, provando que sua afirmação estava correta. Sua parte mais íntima o traía, crescendo nas mãos do inimigo. Aquilo o estava deixando tonto, sua respiração ficara mais rápida, sentia a circulação aumentar nas veias. Torturava-o com perícia, e se deliciava ao vê-lo perder o controle sobre os próprios sentidos.

Pensava nos momentos que acabara de ter com Camus, e naquela loucura que estava prestes a fazer. "O que eu tenho a perder?". A mão que apertava o pescoço passou por trás da nuca, agarrando um punhado de cabelo e puxando-o, forçando sua boca contra os lábios frágeis. O beijo fora tão violento, que Afrodite pôde sentir o gosto do próprio sangue. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, mas seus braços foram retirados rudemente. Não iria permitir aquela intimidade, se era isso que ele queria, teria de ser do seu jeito.

Milo o segurou pelas nádegas e o puxou de encontro a si, para que sentisse o membro intumescido e o tamanho de sua urgência. Afastou seu corpo bruscamente, dando a Afrodite uma sensação momentânea de abandono. Milo tirou a única peça de roupa que o cobria, olhando-o fixo, incitando-o a fazer o mesmo. Deitou-se na areia quente, flexionando os joelhos, num convite à saciedade. Milo agachou-se lentamente, aproximando seu corpo ao dele, mas não chegou a tocá-lo.

Apoiando-se com as mãos espalmadas, uma em cada lado da cabeça de Afrodite, dirigiu os lábios até uma das faces, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha. Desceu depositando pequenos beijos ao longo do percurso, no pescoço, peito, mamilo, tórax, umbigo, parando na região da virilha, fazendo-o respirar fundo de expectativa. Sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente, Milo o segurou pelos ombros e virou seu corpo de bruços, surpreendendo-º Tentou levantar a cabeça, mas a mão do outro o impediu, forçando-a contra a areia.

Posicionou-o de joelhos, deixando-o à mercê de seu desejo. Apertou uma das nádegas macias, antes de invadir o pequeno buraco que lhe era oferecido. Entrou com tudo, sem se importar com a dor lancinante que tomou conta de Afrodite. Com um gemido de prazer, começou a se mover, os movimentos inicialmente lentos, deram lugar aos ritmados.

A ereção de Afrodite crescia a cada investida, desceu sua mão até ela, a fim de aliviar seu próprio desejo. Mas também lhe foi negado esse direito, sua mão foi retirada do destino, Milo o queria ver sofrer e ser subjugado.

As estocadas aumentaram de ritmo, sentiam o clímax chegando. O fluído de êxtase escorreu pelas pernas do cavaleiro, sentindo o próprio ir junto. Milo deixou o corpo molhado de suor cair sobre o de Afrodite, ambos esgotados.

Após alguns minutos, Milo se levantou saciado. Indiferente, começou a tirar a areia que grudara e se vestiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você me machucou, seu idiota!

Afrodite continuava no chão, apoiado pelos cotovelos, olhava-o magoado. Milo riu sarcasticamente.

- Eu sei que você gosta de apanhar, não me venha com essa. Você que se ofereceu, agora paciência.

- Devia me agradecer, teve o que nunca teria com Camus.

- Nunca fale dele desse jeito! Ele é meu único amigo, eu é que agi como um idiota.

- Tem certeza de que ele é seu amigo?

- O que quer dizer?

- Se fosse mesmo não iria partir em pouco tempo para a Sibéria.

- Sibéria? Do que está falando?

- Oh, você não sabia? Parece que foi escolhido para ser mestre lá, talvez não volte tão cedo para a Grécia.

- Como soube disso?

- Eu tenho meus contatos...

- Sei muito bem que tipo de contatos!

Essa era boa, Sibéria? Porque não havia lhe dito nada? Afastou-se furioso, deixando Afrodite satisfeito com o efeito da notícia. Deitou-se, ainda nu, com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça.

Milo avistou Camus, que conversava animado com alguns aprendizes. Aproximou-se fumegando, sem se importar com as pessoas em volta. Soltou o verbo sem cerimônia.

- O senhor vai para a Sibéria e nem se preocupa em comunicar sobre esse detalhe?

Todos, inclusive Camus, olharam assustados com a repentina intromissão. Embaraçado, o cavaleiro de gelo dispensou a turma, que se entreolharam e foram embora, dando risinhos.

- Muito bem, dá para me explicar?

- Eu ia contar, quando estivesse tudo confirmado.

- Oh, claro que ia!

- Isso lá é motivo para ficar revoltado desse jeito?

- Pensei que fosse meu amigo e confiasse em mim.

- Claro que confio...

- E então?

- Ta, eu vou explicar o que acontece. Você sabe que preciso desenvolver o meu poder, expandi-lo. Pretendo chegar ao congelamento do zero absoluto, isso só será possível numa área de temperaturas extremamente baixas. Surgiu a oportunidade de poder ir à Sibéria, alguns garotos serão mandados para lá, por causa da armadura de bronze. Eu me ofereci como mestre, mas ainda não confirmaram nada. Não queria me precipitar.

- Mas... e o Santuário? E eu?

- Você?

- É... é o único amigo que eu tenho de verdade, com quem eu vou treinar, em quem vou confiar?

- Ora, há pessoas muito interessantes que dariam ótimas amigas, e você as afasta! Vou estar no fim do mundo, mas isso não impede que continuemos amigos.

- ...

- Não faça essa cara de incrédulo, é verdade! Porque não volta para a sua ilha, para se aperfeiçoar também? Não temos conseguido muito progresso por aqui mesmo...

- Talvez...

- Você não comeu, não é? Eu salvei um pouco de comida para você do batalhão de choque.

Chegara o dia da partida, e ainda não conseguia aceitar os fatos. Acompanhara Camus até o porto, ambos estávamos vestidos como civilizados. Esperavam o navio sentados numa mesa, havia muitos turistas no local. Apenas observava Camus fazer sua refeição, antes de subir a bordo.

Terminou de comer e limpou os cantos da boca, por fim olhou para Milo e sorriu. Não resistindo, acabou por sorrir também. Ele ia partir e provavelmente ficariam anos sem se verem, então aquela seria sua última chance de lhe contar o que angustiava sua alma. O problema era que não sabia se expressar nem era dado a confissões.

- Camus, eu... preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, antes de você ir.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- É sobre aquele dia, na praia, que você ficou bravo comigo.

- Eu sei, ficamos sem falar desse assunto. Preferia que nem tocasse nele.

- Desculpa...

- Tudo bem, eu andei pensando naquilo e acho que tem uma explicação racional.

- Tem?

- Nos conhecemos por três anos, e durante esse tempo estivemos muito próximos um do outro, sempre juntos. Acho que nos apegamos tanto, que isso afetou nossa amizade.

- O quê? Não, creio que isso é diferente...

- Acredite, Milo. Acabamos confundindo nossos próprios sentimentos, somos muito jovens e não sabemos direito o que queremos. Será bom nos afastarmos, para amadurecermos. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente, verá que eu estava certo.

- Pode ser, você sempre soube mais do que eu. Me perdoa...

- Eu é que tenho de pedir perdão por ter sido tão rude. Preciso ir, o navio já chegou.

- Adeus...

Milo sussurrou a despedida, sentado com a cabeça abaixada, evitando encará-lo. Camus o fez se levantar e viu as lágrimas que tentara esconder, o abraçou forte.

- Eu sempre serei o mesmo.

- Eu também...

- Tchau, seu rabugento.

- Adeus, francês.

Vê-lo partir lhe cortava o coração, nunca o vira chorar, e naquela vez não foi diferente. Só ele para chorar como uma menininha, que vergonha.

Será que ele estava certo? Aquilo que sentia deveria ser mesmo uma confusão da sua mente adolescente? Teria de esperar alguns anos para ver se essa teoria seria confirmada, ou não. O que lhe restava agora era seguir seu exemplo, e ocupar sua cabeça na Ilha de Milos, iria aperfeiçoar suas técnicas.

* * *

**FIM**

**Dezembro de 2001**


	3. Memórias III

**Memórias III - Lágrima**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

_Meu coração está carregado ----- quero chorar!_

Lamartine

_Só um olhar por compaixão te peço,  
Um olhar, mas bem lânguido, bem terno._

_Quero um olhar, que me arrebate o siso,  
Me queime o sangue, m'escureça os olhos,  
Me torne delirante!_

_Almeida Freitas_

_

* * *

_Nunca estivera tão tenso, ansioso. Após seis anos, finalmente iria encontrá-lo. Não na melhor das circunstâncias, mas o motivo não lhe importava, diante da possibilidade de vê-lo. 

Seguia as instruções de um morador, do único vilarejo da região. Estava andando por duas horas, e só o que via era neve, a paisagem desértica mais branca que já presenciara. E como era frio! Para quem havia vivido nas ilhas e nos litorais mediterrâneos, aquilo era estar dentro de um freezer. Não conseguia sentir os pés, congelados apesar das inúmeras meias dentro da bota.

Em pouco tempo, avistou uma pequena casa, aliviado. Desceu uma montanha de neve, tomando cuidado p/ não cair e sair rolando ladeira abaixo. Aproximou-se da moradia e bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendia. Olhou para dentro das janelas, parecia estar vazia. "Ótimo!", cansado e tremendo, ouvia até o bater dos dentes uns contra os outros, sentou-se na escada da entrada, decidido a esperar por uma alma viva.

Depois de um bom período, ouviu latidos e uma voz que gritava. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, nem percebera que havia adormecido. Viu um homem alto acariciar a cabeça de quatro cães, e dar-lhes comida. A roupa pesada e o capuz que usava impossibilitava uma identificação. Finalmente o homem virou-se para ele e começou a rir, tirando as luvas e o capuz, revelando-se.

- Milo? Eu não acredito!

A expressão de estranhamento passou para uma de alegria ao reconhecê-lo, levantou-se e correu ao seu encontro, abraçando-o sem cerimônias.

- Camus!

- Céus! Está tremendo como uma vareta! Há quanto tempo está me esperando?

- Não sei...acabei dormindo.

- Porque não entrou na casa, estava aberta.

- Eu não verifiquei...-se soubesse não teria virado uma pedra de gelo ambulante- De onde está vindo?

- Do vilarejo, fui comprar comida.

- Sério? Saí de lá há umas duas horas atrás, vim andando até encontrar sua casa.

- Duas horas a pé? Ficou maluco?Não deve estar sentindo o corpo inteiro! Entra logo, precisamos esquentá-lo rápido!

- Me esquentar? Hum...que proposta tentadora.-disse para si mesmo.

O comentário feito em voz baixa chegou aos ouvidos de Camus, que ruborizou de imediato, deu graças por estar de costas para ele. Acendeu a lareira, colocando mais toras de madeira, alimentando o fogo.

Tirou as pesadas roupas, ficando apenas com uma camisa de gola alta e uma calça de algodão preta. O interior era quente e aconchegante, contrastando com o frio de fora.

- Isso aqui é tão desconfortável. -disse Milo, sufocado com os inúmeros agasalhos que tivera de vestir.

- Toma, veste isso e senta naquela poltrona, bem perto do fogo. - jogou-lhe uma muda de roupa.

Camus ficou observando-o trocar de roupa, quanto tempo se passara, uma eternidade. Sua aparência mudara, mesmo que ainda lembrasse o garoto com quem vivia grudado no santuário. Havia deixado o cabelo crescer, como o aconselhara, bem cuidado, descia pelas costas talhadas em cachos. Estava bem mais robusto, os músculos trabalhados não lembravam nem um pouco aquele corpo de adolescente desajeitado e magro, era um homem definido, completo. O olhar malicioso e indolente nos olhos azuis, os lábios que crispavam sarcásticos, o nariz, continuavam como sempre lembrara. Notando que era analisado intensamente, Milo sorriu.

- O que está olhando?

- Estava vendo como mudou nesses seis anos. - pegou uma garrafa de bebida e encheu dois copos.

- Muito? No que eu mudei?

- Na cor da pele, ta bem bronzeado, quase preto.

- Ora! O que queria? Vivo próximo do Trópico do Equador! E você está mais branco, tanto que até dá para te confundir com a neve lá fora.

- Bah! – deu-lhe o copo.

- Argh! O que é isso?- perguntou depois de tomar todo o líquido num gole só.

- Há há, é vodka. Desce queimando, não desce?

- Ô se desce! Dá mais aí!

- É para esquentar, não para se embebedar.

- Deixa de ser careta, to morrendo de frio. Que lugarzinho tu foi se meter, ein?

Enchia o copo várias vezes, sob o olhar aflito de Camus. Desistiu, sabia que não adiantava implicar, era teimoso.

- Vou preparar o jantar. - deixou-o sozinho na sala.

Milo permaneceu fitando o fogo que crepitava na sua frente. Ele era o mesmo, igualzinho ao que guardara na memória e no coração. Pensara tanto na viagem para a Sibéria, no que o esperava, imaginara se ainda seria afetado por sua beleza, inebriando-o como antes. Acabara de receber a resposta das suas duvidas no momento em que pôs os olhos nele novamente. O ar de seriedade e elegância não o havia abandonado, parecia até mais culto e maduro. O corpo esbelto e delicado, de um anjo que sempre habitou seus sonhos mais doces.

Sem perceber, acabara tomando a garrafa inteira. Sentia o rosto afogueado e meio tonto, não deveria ter bebido. Dirigiu-se cambaleante para o aposento que julgou ser a cozinha. Encontrou o francês de costas para a porta, cortando alguns legumes. Não resistindo, Milo achegou-se sorrateiro, abraçando-o por trás, dando um enorme susto no outro.

- Quer me matar?- gritou apontando-lhe uma faca.

- Desculpa! É assim que se trata um amigo que não vê há seis anos?

- Uma garrafa e já ficou embriagado, não acredito. - resmungou.

Abraçou-o mais forte, encostando o queixo no seu ombro, observando-o preparar a comida. Sentindo seu tórax sobre o tecido o tecido áspero, quis senti-lo diretamente. Enfiou as mãos sob a camisa, encostando o nariz na sua nuca, aspirando o perfume que tanto sentira falta. Ao sentir as mãos de Milo passearem por seu tronco, Camus respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle sobre si.

- Milo...- engoliu em seco- Pelo amor de Deus, suas mãos estão geladas!

- Por isso mesmo, só estou esquentando elas.

- Não te dei essa liberdade!

- Porque está agindo assim comigo? Prometeu que nunca ia mudar, e parece um estranho para mim!

- Nós sempre mudamos sem perceber, Milo.

Aborrecido, o cavaleiro sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, apoiando a cabeça pelos cotovelos. Aquário colocou a forma com a carne no forno, e sentou-se na sua frente, do lado oposto da mesa, os joelhos encostando-se aos seus debaixo da pequena tábua.

- Tantos dias de viagem, para chegar aqui e levar bronca!

- Desculpa, acho que fiquei velho e rabugento. É o que dá ter de cuidar de uma criança.-pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos , surpreendendo-o - Diga o que veio fazer aqui, que para me visitar não foi. Não do modo que as coisas andam no Santuário.

- Está sabendo da situação?

- Hyoga acabou de voltar do Japão, e me deu uma idéia do que se passa por lá.

- Sabia também que seu aluno é um dos traidores?

- Essa história anda um tanto confusa. Há algum tempo, Hiyoga recebeu uma carta do Santuário ordenando que ele eliminasse os participantes do Torneio Galático. Ele volta e diz que o Mestre é o traidor e que a verdadeira Athena seria a moça, Saori Kido. Não entendo mais nada.

- Aioria veio com o mesmo argumento, depois de ser mandado para matar Pégasus. Creio que fizeram sua cabeça, e depois, ele nunca foi confiável, já que era irmão do traidor.

- Acredita que essa menina é uma impostora?Meu aluno nunca foi de confiar nas pessoas, e nunca tive muita confiança no Mestre, ele age de forma tão estranha.

- Vim convocá-lo para a batalha que poderá ocorrer, o Mestre recebeu uma carta de desafio dessa moça. A ordem é de todos irmos defender as Casas Zodiacais e impedirmos que cheguem à deusa.

- Estão loucos? São crianças!

- Eu sei. Não está pensando em tomar partido de Cisne, está? Não quero ser obrigado a desafiá-lo para uma luta, pois não seria capaz de atacá-lo.

- Eu não seria doido de enfrentar outro cavaleiro de ouro, mas também não tomarei partido de ninguém. Irei por obrigação e por Hyoga, se ele irá mesmo lutar, terá de passar por uma última lição. Falhando, não será digno da armadura que conquistou, nem será capaz de enfrentar cavaleiros tão poderosos.

- Muito bem, há um jato nos esperando no aeroporto de Moscou. Snif, snif. Tem alguma coisa queimando?

- Meu Deus, a carne!- correu para o forno - Ah, eu não sirvo para cozinhar, sou um fiasco.

- Que nada, é só raspar a parte queimada. Além do mais, eu gosto de bem passada, viu?- colocou um bom pedaço na boca - Aiaiaiai, queimei a língua!

- ...é, estamos de volta.

A situação era grave, uma batalha finalmente havia começado. O Grande Mestre parecia estar mesmo perturbado com a garota, devia haver um motivo muito forte para temê-la tanto, porque aquilo não passava de medo. Esperava que Hyoga superasse a última tarefa que lhe daria, não queria que fosse desse jeito brusco, mas não tinha alternativa. Era ainda muito jovem, seria terrível o que faria.

Viajaram em silêncio no jato, Escorpião não se atrevia a quebrá-lo. Como sempre, Camus era quieto e reservado, levando em conta que o veículo aéreo transportava mais pessoas além deles. Estava meio distante, introvertido. Compensava a falta de conversa com alguns olhares e sorrisos furtivos. Em certo momento, Milo viu pelo canto dos olhos, que o outro cavaleiro olhava para fora da janela, de olhos fixos e vazios, melancólico e preocupado, imaginou que deveria ser pelo aluno. Teria de lutar contra ele, ver um discípulo ser ferido mortalmente pelas próprias mãos deveria ser horrível. Lembrou-se das cartas que freqüentemente trocavam, ele dizia nelas que tinha orgulho do garoto que havia criado para ser um guerreiro.

Segurou sua mão, a fim de consolá-lo, despertando Camus de seu devaneio. Dirigindo o olhar para a mão que segurava a sua, sua expressão tornou-se mais pesada e os olhos mais duros, como se tivesse surgido algum mal pressentimento. Apertou os dedos de Milo, como se quisesse quebrá-los, estranhou essa reação.

- Estamos chegando, iremos pernoitar num quarto de hotel, tudo bem?

- Hã? Está bem.

Chegando ao local, Milo alugou um quarto apenas, com duas camas. Seria sua última noite com ele, antes da chegada de Saori Kido, não queria se separar dele por enquanto. O companheiro não contestou, apenas o seguiu como um boneco até o aposento. Sentou-se na cama como um peso morto, ainda quieto. Começando a perder a paciência, Milo pegou uma cerveja no frigobar irritado.

- daria para abrir essa maldita boca, e falar alguma coisa com mais de três palavras?

- Larga isso aí, te proíbo de beber de novo!- foi a resposta que recebeu.

- Pelo menos falou... - devolveu a bebida.

- Esse lugar é muito quente!- abriu as janelas e tirou o casaco.

- Está escurecendo, vai esfriar daqui a pouco.

- Vamos dormir cedo, amanhã será um dia difícil.

- Difícil, não me faça rir. Não precisaremos fazer esforço para acabar com eles!

- Não os subestime, já lhe disse isso uma vez. Um deles é meu discípulo, sei do que ele é capaz.

- Oh, não queria ofender o seu menino. - falou num tom jocoso.

- Hn. Vou tomar um banho gelado antes de me deitar.

- Que humor... - esguichou os olhos para dentro do banheiro - e que corpo.

O francês novamente ficou vermelho de vergonha, nunca ultrapassara os limites daquela maneira.

Como prometido, Camus deitou-se logo que saiu do banheiro. O outro permanecia acordado na cama ao lado, incapaz de fechar os olhos. Sentado com as pernas cruzadas, observava o cavaleiro adormecido, num sono angelical. Dormia apenas com um calção, descoberto via-se o tronco molhado de suor, a boca entreaberta.

- Num lugar paradisíaco como esse e numa noite quente como essa, você só pensa em dormir... que desperdício. – dizia para si mesmo em voz alta.

- Será que sou mesmo um masoquista, como um dos cavaleiros de prata disse uma vez? Gosto de ser tratado como um cachorro, que você acaricia e depois chuta e ignora? Eu devia aproveitar e te sufocar com o travesseiro, mas me conhecendo, eu sei que vou acabar é te beijando. - aproximou-se da outra cama, ajoelhando-se da cabeça repousada. - passei todos esses anos na expectativa de te rever, de te tocar. Quantas noites sonhei com você, com seu corpo, e quando acordava o único vestígio que restava dele era no meu próprio corpo, entre minhas pernas. Nesse ponto até que o idiota do Afrodite foi muito útil, aliviando um minha dor temporariamente. Cultivei tanto uma esperança, em vão. Recebeu-me novamente a patadas. Deveria ter aprendido a muito tempo, ao invés de continuar insistindo numa coisa inútil.- deixou as lágrimas amargas rolarem em abundância.- Eu queria poder lhe falar, apenas conversar, era o mínimo.

- Eu te recebi a patadas?- a voz abafada de Camus assustou-o.

Levantou-se embaraçado e voltou para a sua cama, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos. O francês abriu os olhos lentamente, mirando-o.

- E-eu não queria te acordar, juro. Sei que precisamos dormir, boa noite!- atropelava as palavras, e se cobriu, escondendo o rosto.

- Não senhor! Nós vamos é conversar agora, não é o que queria?- arrancou o lençol do seu corpo.

Milo sentou-se na cama, puxando os joelhos para junto do peito e escondeu a cabeça entre eles. Suspirando, Camus sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão no alto de sua cabeça.

- O quanto você ouviu?- perguntou hesitante.

- Acho que tudo...

- O que?

- Você acha que eu consigo dormir com um calor desses, me acostumei com o frio! Estava tentando, mas não consegui porque alguém estava chorando como uma menininha.

- Vai para o inferno!- jogou o travesseiro na cara do outro.

- Não, obrigado. Já estive lá, num gostei muito.

- Pára de brincar comigo!

O cavaleiro de gelo parou de rir, ficando um bom tempo em silêncio.

- Eu te maltratei?

Milo encolheu os ombros, olhando para os pés.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Sempre foi muito bom para mim, fez muito sendo meu amigo e me aturando. O problema é que eu acabei querendo mais do que você podia me dar. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado...

- Medo?-pôs a mão na nuca, massageando - eu também tive medo.

- Hã?

- É...medo de me envolver, no que quer que fosse. Adorava os tempos em que ficávamos juntos, tranqüilos. Mas o modo como praticamente tomou posse de mim me assustou, me sufocou. Não queria me ligar a ninguém, pois só traria sofrimento. Criar laços afetivos nos faz ficarmos presos, no mesmo lugar, não vamos para frente, porque temos medo de perder a pessoa que gostamos. Entende?

- Mais uma de suas brilhantes teorias? Estou farto delas! Porque não as esquece e simplesmente vive? Seja irracional pelo menos uma vez, esqueça tudo pelo menos por um instante. O mundo não é feito só de ciência, de pensamentos racionais e morais, as pessoas têm sentimentos que as guiam e estimulam. Porque tem de ser tão frio e insensível a eles? Porque tem de sempre estar me julgando?

Terminou de jogar de enxurrada tudo o que havia segurado até então. O outro estava com os olhos arregalados, Milo se recompôs, ajeitando a franja. Aquário crispou os lábios e estreitou os olhos, finalmente respondendo.

- Eu não sou desprovido de sentimentos, não sou tudo isso que diz.

- Ah, não? Então prove!

- C-como?

Num rompante, segurou a cabeça do cavaleiro, cobrindo a boca com a sua. Assustado, Camus segurou seus ombros afastando-o abruptamente.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não tente raciocinar, apenas sinta!

Admitindo sua derrota, soltou seus ombros, relaxando e fechando os olhos, deixando-se à mercê. Sorriu vitorioso, aproximando os lábios de uma das faces, podia sentir-lhe a respiração contra a pele. Beijou-o mais calmo e tímido, movendo a boca sobre a outra que permanecia fechada. Forçou a passagem com a língua, invadindo-lhe o interior. Camus correspondeu um pouco relutante a princípio, mas foi-se deixando levar pela insanidade que tomou conta de si. Abraçou pelo pescoço, a fim de aprofundar mais o beijo, numa fome insaciável.

Separaram-se em busca de ar, mirando um ao outro. O olhar lânguido do francês encontrou seu olhar ardente e faminto. Milo o fez se deitar, passando seu corpo por cima do dele, prendendo suas mãos acima da cabeça.

- Foi aqui que começamos, e aqui vamos terminar. - falou de encontro à boca, antes de encobri-la novamente.

Dessa vez não houve desconforto nem interrupção, Camus decidiu deixar-se ir como um barco sem rumo no mar, ir para onde ele quisesse. Estava cansado demais, precisava acalmar sua alma. Segurou-o forte junto a si, sentindo as batidas do seu coração em compasso com as suas. As línguas se entrelaçavam, numa dança que premeditava um desejo de se possuírem mais e mais, até que nada restasse de suas forças.

As mãos de Milo partiram numa jornada pelo corpo do cavaleiro, sem abandonar-lhe os lábios, que continuava a beijá-lo ávido. Quando alcançou os quadris, puxou para mais perto, fazendo sentir o amor que tanto guardara dia após dia.

Impaciente, tirou as roupas de ambos, os sexos roçando-se sem barreiras. Interrompendo o beijo e as carícias, Milo afastou-se, admirando a beleza que lhe era desvendada. O corpo esguio de Camus esparramado na cama, ofegante, exibindo uma opulência que o hipnotizava.

- Que... está...olhando?

- Como é lindo...

- Pára com isso, sabe o quanto eu fico envergonhado com essas coisas. - desviou o olhar.

Rindo do gesto infantil, voltando a tocá-lo. Seguiu beijando a parte interna das coxas, chegando no objeto de luxúria. O francês tremeu ao vê-lo deslizar a língua por toda sua extensão, chegando ao topo, para depois descer preenchendo-o com a boca úmida e quente. Arqueou o corpo para trás, os gemidos saíam mudos da garganta. Os cabelos longos de Milo espalhavam-se pelas suas pernas e barriga, só podia ver o alto da cabeça subir e descer numa tortura terrível. Para piorá-la, parou o que fazia, aumentando-lhe ainda mais a dor.

- Acaba logo com isso, por favor!- suplicou-lhe um alívio.

- Você vai acabar.

Viu deitar-se de costas, com as pernas arqueadas. Entendera o convite, mas ficou hesitante.

- Eu não quero te machucar, Milo.

- Me feriu várias vezes, sei que não fará isso de novo, irá me satisfazer.

Puxou seus quadris com as pernas, encorajando. Desejava ser dele, ser possuído completamente, e assim poder sentir que também era seu, como sempre o quis. Guio-o para o interior apertado, Camus tentava entrar devagar, e observava qualquer reação de dor do amigo. Este só lhe sorria terno, incitando a invadi-lo com cuidado e carinho. Quando preencheu por inteiro, viu-o respirar fundo. Movimentou-se pouco e lentamente, para não fazer-lhe mal, mas o modo como Milo rebolava , era impossível manter o controle por mais tempo. Segurou-lhe pelas nádegas, levantando-o um pouco acima da cama, facilitando as investidas, as quais correspondia com fúria e abandono. Os gemidos ecoaram pelo quarto, chegavam ao limite, atingindo o clímax do êxtase. Camus deixou o corpo cansado e molhado desabar no colchão, Milo o abraçou, repousando a cabeça na curvatura de seu ombro.

- Consegui provar o que queria?

- Precisou de uma ajuda... Pensei que os cavaleiros de gelo fossem frios, foi muito caloroso comigo.

- Acho que você aqueceu meu coração, Milo.

- Camus... promete que nunca vai me deixar novamente?- viu a expressão do outro se transformar - O que foi?

- Porque simplesmente não deixamos como está, sem promessas.

Acariciou suas costas, para confortá-lo. Cantarolando uma canção francesa, Milo adormeceu em seu peito, feito um menino carente. Ajeitou-lhe o cabelo que grudara na testa e nas faces, e pôs-se a admirá-lo, com os olhos carregados de tristeza.

- Essa promessa eu não poderei cumprir, mon ange.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, o corpo ainda cansado, mas satisfeito, da noite anterior. Aquário havia se banhado e arrumado, ritual que presenciou sonolento, ele tinha pique para tudo aquilo.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia... Tá com um ótimo aspecto.

- E você parece que foi atropelado.

- Deve ser porque alguém fez isso comigo durante a madrugada.

- Ah, eu te adoro também.

Entreolharam-se e caíram na risada. Milo engoliu o café da manhã e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, num banho rápido, não tinham mais tempo. Antes de saírem do quarto, deu inúmeros beijinhos nos lábios de Camus, pendurando-se no pescoço. Ajeitaram-se e saíram para o corredor, as pessoas que ali se encontravam os olhavam e cochichavam umas com as outras.

- Porque nos olham desse jeito?-sussurrou.

- Por causa do escândalo que fez ontem a noite, não podia ter se contido?- saiu rapidamente, escondendo o rosto envergonhado.

- Eu?- o seguiu apressado.

- Não, minha mãe! Vamos embora.

Chegaram ao Coliseu e partiram em direção das Casas Zodiacais. Subiram as escadas juntos, Camus parou na Casa de Libra, que estava vazia.

- Eu fico por aqui, não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?

- Despedida? Mas...

Foi interrompido pela sua boca, num beijo doce. Abraçou-o forte, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. Milo estava confuso, sem entender aquela atitude, olhou-o indagador, mas o outro apenas sorriu acariciando sua face com a ponta dos dedos.

- Um som de avião, eles chegaram. Preciso ir para a Casa de Escorpião. - soltou-se delicadamente do abraço. - Tchau!

- Adeus.

Seguiu para sua Casa perturbado, devia estar confundindo. Parecia-lhe que Camus premeditava que alguma coisa iria acontecer, era loucura estar pensando nisso.

A batalha acontecia no Santuário, o fogo de Escorpião acabara de se apagar. Havia realmente se enganado, não devia ter subestimado os cavaleiros de bronze. Percebeu seu erro a tempo de salvar Hyoga da morte. Camus tinha razão em possuir orgulho do rapaz, era persistente. Poupou-lhe a vida, mas sabia que apenas dera-lhe uma prova difícil. Dera-lhe mais uma chance de provar ao mestre que era digno de ser seu discípulo e de sua armadura.

Um rastro de sangue percorria a Casa em direção às escadas, o garoto as subia lentamente. Ficou algum tempo por ali, sentindo o cosmos de Athena enfraquecer. O fogo de Aquário estava prestes a se extinguir, e com ele, mais dois grandes cosmos.

Reconhecendo um deles, Milo caiu de joelhos com a mão na boca, contendo um gemido de dor. Ele sabia que iria morrer, e acabou não percebendo quando lhe dissera adeus. Lamentou não ter tido a chance de se despedir, nem de revelar-lhe seu amor.

Encostando a cabeça no chão, com as mãos em volta do estômago, que parecia dilacerar dentro das entranhas. Desabou em lágrimas, seriam as últimas que verteria por alguém. Iria expulsa-las até secá-las completamente.

Saori Kido surgiu erguendo um báculo, acompanhada de Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria e Shaka. Juntando-se a eles, passaram pelas casas restantes, ressuscitando os guerreiros que bravamente os havia desafiado. Na Casa de Aquário, Milo contemplou o corpo congelado, enquanto Cisne era revivido. Franziu a testa, havia três gotas de gelo próximas do canto do olho cerrado. Agachou-se para ver melhor, tocando uma, que derreteu a seu toque, confirmando o que eram aquelas gotas de orvalho.

Ele realmente havia chorado no fim, deveriam ser as primeiras e únicas lágrimas em toda sua vida. "Acho que você aqueceu meu coração, Milo".

Despediu-se silencioso. Pegou Hyoga no colo, a herança que deixara ao mundo, levou-o para junto dos amigos.

* * *

**FIM**

**Janeiro de 2002**


End file.
